O Segredo na Noite Dourada
by Musa-sama
Summary: Ino perdeu o estojo que ganhara do pai, mas sabia exatamente quem havia pego, mas será que conseguiria recuperar a tempo de ter a sua paz salva?  OneShort


**Notas da Autora**

Naruto não me pertence, Kishimoto-sensei que é o gênio aqui.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Único - O Segredo na Noite Dourada**

"A garota de olhos achocolatados e cabelos do mesmo tom agora tinha algo diferente, mas apesar de toda a sua percepção e observação durante o longo treino ainda não conseguira identificar exatamente o que era, porém descobriria!" – O pensamento do jovem de olhos perolados mudou rapidamente ao ver uma kunai passar raspando em seu rosto.

- Tenten, vamos já está ficando muito tarde – Parou por um momento saindo de sua posição de defesa, e continuou. – Fiquei de levar a Hinata na casa dos Yamanaka.

- Claro, vou para lá também, posso te acompanhar? - Ao ouvir o consentimento do seu parceiro - Só preciso buscar uma coisa na minha casa. - Sorriu ao ver a expressão fria do garoto, muitos podiam não compreendê-lo, todavia, ao ver aquele rosto inexpressivo podia notar uma certa irritação mostrando que estava contrariado com a sua última frase.

Não comentou nada e saiu sorrindo, brincando com sua kunai, enquanto o jovem caminhava atrás, voltando a pensar no que estava tão diferente em sua companheira de time.

X-X-X-X-X

Naruto andava distraído na frente da residência dos Yamanaka, quando ouviu um grito que o fez pedir por sua salvação, antes de perceber que não era com ele.

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakura, sua testuda, cadê o meu novo estojo de maquiagem? – A voz gritante era da inconfundível Yamanaka Ino.

O loiro podia agora estar mais velho, mas a curiosidade típica que já havia o colocado em tantas confusões permanecia a mesma, pulou o muro rapidamente e espiou a garota gritar com o aparelho, desligando-o em seguida.

X-X-X-X-X

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ganhara de presente do pai um estojo de maquiagem que ele comprou na última missão, mas este havia sumido noite passada. Logo lembrou-se de Sakura falando o quanto queria poder usá-lo somente uma noite para conquistar o seu Sasuke-kun, na hora a loura não deu bola, já havia superado essa paixonite pelo Uchiha, porém a menina de cabelos roseados continuava a mesma bobinha, ela era louca o suficiente para fazer qualquer besteira, como roubar o seu precioso estojinho e com o telefone tudo ficou claro, a menina confessou, realmente havia usado noite passada, todavia, contou que emprestara a Temari.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Gritou novamente a garota, fechando a janela com força.

Um barulho forte foi ouvido, algo como uma pedra rolando, abriu a janela assustada e deu de cara com uma pedra com cara de sapo.

-Naruto, seu pervertido, você estava me espiando? – A raiva da garota subiu a sua cabeça e ela pulou em direção da pedra com uma kunai, já não chegava o seu querido estojo sumir, agora o Naruto aparecia para encher.

- Ino, eu não que-queria, não foi m-minha culpa – A pedra falou se transformando no belo loiro que ainda conservava o ar de menino, correndo em desespero logo em seguida com a loira irritada o perseguindo em busca de vingança.

X-X-X-X-X

Hinata, o que você quer com a Ino afinal? – Perguntou Tenten com um sorriso, como para puxar assunto.

-Bem... – A garota fez uma pausa, após tantos anos, podia não ficar nervosa, mas continuava tão tímida quanto antes. – Você sabe que meu time terá uma missão em Suna, ela me pediu para comprar uma coisa pra ela e eu quero conferir o que é e pegar o dinheiro. – Respondeu, o rosto rúbeo se assemelhando a um pimentão.

-Hina-chan, eu te conheço e você está mentindo, mas não vou insistir, descobrirei na hora certa. – A morena se afastou da outra e pulou sobre as costas do garoto que as acompanhava. – Estou cansada demais Neji-san.

O garoto manteve sua expressão estoica acomodando melhor em suas costas a menina que sorria de maneira manhosa para o horizonte.

Neji-san, olhe! – O Hyuuga olhou para trás, mas não conseguiu impedir que se desequilibrasse caindo com a morena no chão e vendo sua prima ser sequestrada por um cara louro, seguido por uma outra loura, Uzumaki Naruto e Yamanaka Ino. Aquela vila só podia ser louca.

Er... Neji – O garoto que até então olhava para o céu, olhou para o chão percebendo ter caído em cima da Mitsashi que o observava ruborizada, um doce rubor que contrastava com a luz dourada da lua cheia daquela noite.  
Fechou os olhos docemente e aproximou seus lábios esperando que o jovem a beijasse e assim ele o fez, um doce beijo, suave que fazia as línguas dançarem no leve som da noite, um ritmo calmo, vago e amoroso, que os faziam sorrir internamente, uma dança de lábios que logo foi quebrada por um dos mesmos que a compunham. Poucos instantes, mas que pareceram eternos.

Precisamos ir atrás do Uzumaki e da Yamanaka, eles estão com a Hinata-san. – A expressão fria permanecia ininterrupta, mas não podia deixar de ser notado o rosto corado e o jeito ofegante, contrastando com aquela personalidade tão silenciosa,

Sim... – Sua mente estava nublada, demorara um pouco para assimilar as informações, a garota saiu na frente, ele a seguiria e ela queria poder aproveitar um pouco o tempo sozinha, precisava tentar entender o quanto aqueles lábios aparentemente frios conseguiram a deixar completamente quente.

X-X-X-X-X

Sabaku no Temari andava pela cidade com um trunfo em sua mão, nunca imaginara que tal coisa podia estar naquele pequeno estojo, e se surpreendera ao encontrá-lo, sabia que um dia isso poderia acontecer, mas nunca imaginou que seria com ela, agora tinha aquilo resolveu devolver o estojo a Sakura que a emprestara, estava a caminho de sua casa quando viu Naruto correr em sua direção com a herdeira Hyuuga entre os braços.

Por um momento, sua imaginação vislumbrou aqueles contos de fadas antigos, repletos de amor, mas ao pensar que se tratava de Hinata e Naruto, principalmente do Uzumaki, deixou a ideia do romance de lado e decidiu os seguir para saber definitivamente o que aconteceu, não notando que uma loura irritada e agora sem voz os seguia também, e muito menos em um casal corado e ofegante chegava mais atrás.

X-X-X-X-X

Temari, já devia estar em sua casa, Ino já havia ligado reclamando e a Sabaku tinha dito que estava indo para sua casa entregar o estojo e isso foi a uma hora atrás mais ou menos, estava saindo de seu quarto, quando a janela foi quebrada por um casal que entrou entre os estilhaços.

-O que é isso?- Exclamou assombrada.

- Me ajude, a Ino ta atrás de mim e nem sei o por quê. – Chorou o garoto com a Hyuuga desmaiada em seus braços.

- Mas e a Hinata-san? - Sakura estava definitivamente surpresa, o que levara Ino a correr atrás de entendia de mais uma confusão de Naruto.

-E você Sakura? Senão tivesse emprestado meu estojo eu estaria segura e não irritada como estou, meu segredo corre o risco de ser descoberto. – Continuou quase sem voz, algumas lágrimas já eram vistas em seus olhos, a jovem Yamanaka estava desesperada.

-Que segredo?- O Uzumaki e a Haruno exclamaram juntos, o medo do louro esquecido em sua curiosidade.

- Que ela está saindo com meu irmão a 3 meses. – Falou uma voz entrando calmamente pela janela e sentando na cama rosada da Haruno. Temari tinha uma expressão risonha em sua face.

Ino ficara branca com a descoberta de Temari, Naruto caiu na risada imediatamente e Sakura só teve tempo de pegar a pobre Hyuuga desmaiada que quase se machucara feio quando o louro a soltou.

- Como?- A lívida Yamanaka questionou.

- O estojo, vi o bolso escondido e o pedido de namoro do meu irmão naquela bela carta-declaração de amor – Temari riu mais um pouco. – Vocês formam um belo casal.

- Então era isso que a Hina-chan ia fazer Ino-chan- Entrou a morena ao lado do jovem de olhos perolados que continuava impassível, esta não questionava, estava afirmando o papel de cúpido de Hinata. – Levar a sua resposta ao Gaara-san?

A pobre Yamanaka, sem voz e sem reação desmaiou na hora. Uma coisa que era para ser sigilo total, um pedido do seu ruivo pelo fato da posição que este ocupava, fora descoberto em uma noite dourada que transmitia amor e mistério em sua magnitude, mas que havia sido apenas confusão em todos aqueles acontecimentos.

X- Uma hora Depois -X

Neji havia levado sua prima para casa, já acostumado aos desmaios de criança de Hinata e a demora para acordar após algum fato traumático. Tenten sorria feliz a suas amigas, comentando o fato de que o gloss de Ino havia dado certo e finalmente beijou o seu parceiro de time Hyuuga. Sakura estava cuidando dos ferimentos de Naruto que sofreu muitos machucados da fúria loira até chegar em seu quarto, com uma Ino próxima, deitada na cama desconsolada com medo do que seu namorado faria quando descobrisse que o segredo não era mais segredo.

- Temari – Ino chamou a garota que estava conversando com Tenten – Só me responda uma coisa?

- Hã? - O sorriso vitorioso da moradora da outra vila era gigante.

- Por que você afinal tinha que pegar emprestado o meu estojo com a Sakura?- Choramingou a garota.

- Bem – Começou ela, pegando umas fotos e mostrando-as – Achei que o Nara ficaria mais bonito se tivesse a sua beleza ressaltada mais.

A resposta de todos naquela sala foi um riso em uníssono e a Yamanaka pensou que afinal que seu sacrifício de aturar a ira do Sabaku teria um bom Naruto e uma Hinata desacordada?

- Ela só apareceu no meu colo, do nada.

Um outro estouro foi ouvido e Ino, entrou gritando, ao que parecia, mas nada se ouvia, a jovem já havia perdido a voz a algum tempo.

-Naruto, o que você ouviu no telefone? - Um sussurro era ouvido, por mais que a garota se esforçasse para demonstrar que gritava com ele.

-Er... NADA, NADA. Socorro Sakura-chan – Falou se escondendo atrás da garota que nada entendia de mais uma confusão de Naruto.

-E você Sakura? Senão tivesse emprestado meu estojo eu estaria segura e não irritada como estou, meu segredo corre o risco de ser descoberto. – Continuou quase sem voz, algumas lágrimas já eram vistas em seus olhos, a jovem Yamanaka estava desesperada.

-Que segredo?- O Uzumaki e a Haruno exclamaram juntos, o medo do louro esquecido em sua curiosidade.

- Que ela está saindo com meu irmão a 3 meses. – Falou uma voz entrando calmamente pela janela e sentando na cama rosada da Haruno. Temari tinha uma expressão risonha em sua face.

Ino ficara branca com a descoberta de Temari, Naruto caiu na risada imediatamente e Sakura só teve tempo de pegar a pobre Hyuuga desmaiada que quase se machucara feio quando o louro a soltou.

- Como?- A lívida Yamanaka questionou.

- O estojo, vi o bolso escondido e o pedido de namoro do meu irmão naquela bela carta-declaração de amor – Temari riu mais um pouco. – Vocês formam um belo casal.

- Então era isso que a Hina-chan ia fazer Ino-chan- Entrou a morena ao lado do jovem de olhos perolados que continuava impassível, esta não questionava, estava afirmando o papel de cúpido de Hinata. – Levar a sua resposta ao Gaara-san?

A pobre Yamanaka, sem voz e sem reação desmaiou na hora. Uma coisa que era para ser sigilo total, um pedido do seu ruivo pelo fato da posição que este ocupava, fora descoberto em uma noite dourada que transmitia amor e mistério em sua magnitude, mas que havia sido apenas confusão em todos aqueles acontecimentos.

_X- Uma hora Depois -X_

Neji havia levado sua prima para casa, já acostumado aos desmaios de criança de Hinata e a demora para acordar após algum fato traumático. Tenten sorria feliz a suas amigas, comentando o fato de que o gloss de Ino havia dado certo e finalmente beijou o seu parceiro de time Hyuuga. Sakura estava cuidando dos ferimentos de Naruto que sofreu muitos machucados da fúria loira até chegar em seu quarto, com uma Ino próxima, deitada na cama desconsolada com medo do que seu namorado faria quando descobrisse que o segredo não era mais segredo.

- Temari – Ino chamou a garota que estava conversando com Tenten – Só me responda uma coisa?

- Hã? - O sorriso vitorioso da moradora da outra vila era gigante.

- Por que você afinal tinha que pegar emprestado o meu estojo com a Sakura?- Choramingou a garota.

- Bem – Começou ela, pegando umas fotos e mostrando-as – Achei que o Nara ficaria mais bonito se tivesse a sua beleza ressaltada mais.

A resposta de todos naquela sala foi um riso em uníssono e a Yamanaka pensou que afinal que seu sacrifício de aturar a ira do Sabaku teria um bom motivo.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Yo o/

Fiz essa oneshot agora, ela é diferente das que normalmente faço é uma comédia leve, com um pequeno romance pra não deixar ninguém na vontade, e no final tem a chave de Ouro necessária para entender as risadas - ( http : / img187. imageshack . us / img187 / 9848 / semttulo2vz1 . jpg)

Espero que gostem '-'

Bejokas ;*  
Musa-sama

PS: Ortografia e andamento revisado em 6/01/11


End file.
